I Will Give You My All
by BlueDiaLex
Summary: After defeating Ganondorf and being sent back in time, the Hero finds himself mentally scarred and ill, but all alone. The Goddesses must get him out of this before Ganondorf begins to bring chaos upon Hyrule in that timeline, but the Hero has rejected all of the people suitable for the job in his universe, but not ours. Link X OC. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**AHAHAHAHAHAH HERE'S A NEW FIC LMAO AHAHAHA**

 **Wake me up (Wake me up inside) I can't wake up (Wake me up inside) SAVE ME!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Adela/Ada.**

 **Her name is pronounced "Ay-del-ah", and her nickname is pronounced "Ay-dah".**

 **xxxXxxx**

Most always think that Gods know what they're doing, but that is quite a lie. Most Gods were formed by the belief of men many, many years ago, before the concept of right and wrong were invented; thus explaining why many Gods throughout history made so many mistakes... and continue to make them even now.

This is certainly the case when it comes to the four Goddesses of Hyrule. They were formed by the imagination of one man, in a universe where most ceased depending on their Gods; inventing things themselves without a God's help. This man made the four Goddesses in his mind, giving them powers unique to each, and allowing them to create a world of their own to rule over so that he may bring their story to life in his universe. Through a concept called a "Video Game".

Many years passed since then, the Goddesses finished creating their world; creating beings to make a living within, to uphold their law and allow the world to prosper greatly and peacefully. But, with good comes evil, and thus a Demon Lord was made to balance out the good. His name was Demise.

After many battles to keep one virtue from overpowering the other, the Goddesses had declared themselves and their people victorious. It was at that moment they made a grave mistake, for there are no winners in a battle to keep balance; only a mutual truce of sorts. But, the Goddesses, blinded by their "victory", sealed Demise away, causing the world to become very unbalanced.

And yet, even though the Goddesses sealed the evil away, they knew he would return for another battle.

"I... certainly do not wish to battle any longer." One of the four Goddesses, Din, spoke to the others as they sat within their temple. She knitted her brows angrily. "I am getting tired of this nonsense, sisters." Din placed her hand on her side, sighing.

Hylia, another Goddess, breathed out lightly. "I understand, sister Din. I have been thinking for a while, and..." She trailed off, her eyes cast down toward the floor in nervousness.

"It is true, Demise will return countless times to challenge us to a battle, threatening the lives of our people." Nayru, the wisest of the four, spoke calmly. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the future. "I can see it in my visions of the future. He will break our seal and chaos will be unleashed unless we put an end to him for a small while, akin to the many times we have before."

"Wait. Hylia wanted to say something, so let her, sisters." Farore, the last of the Goddesses, interrupted, intrigued with Hylia's words. The two other Goddesses looked toward Hylia.

Hylia breathed out once more, regaining her posture. "... I have been thinking for a while, and... I have decided to chose one of our people to be my Chosen Hero." She looked up bravely, determination glowing in her usually soft, blue eyes.

All three choked on their breath in surprise. "Hylia! That means giving a large responsibility to a weak being! What in the universe made you think that is a good idea?!" Din shouted in a piercing tone, moving her hands in a wild manner.

"But that is not all!" Hylia yelled back, silencing the angry Goddess before her. "I have also decided to bestow one virtue of your Triforce to the Chosen Hero! That will offer a power great enough to match Demise!" Hylia turned her body toward Farore, her hands outstretched. The green Goddess put her hands in Hylia's.

Farore nodded, understanding what this gesture meant. "I will allow you to give your Chosen Hero my part of the Triforce, Hylia."

Nayru raised her hand. "But, that means we will have to gave the remaining pieces to two other beings. The Triforce cannot have one piece taken without splitting apart." She reminded the group. Hylia glanced at her and nodded.

"That is for you to decide, sisters."

xxxXxxx

 _One Hundred years into the future..._

The battle was over. It was finally over. Hylia and her people were victorious, sealing away the darkness once again, ensuring the peace. But not everything was well. In fact, this moment was a sad time for Hylia, as her people ascended into the skies for safety, the Chosen Hero Hylia had grown so fond of was dying in her arms.

Hylia's tears stained her cheeks as she held her Hero, regret building inside of her like a whirlpool. "... Link... Link, please..." She cried, yearning for an answer. But nobody spoke. "... Your imprisonment was willed by the Heavens... It was meant to make you strong, like a sword hammered and honed so that it will never speak... It was necessary to mold you into one fit of wielding the Master Sword. The sword was tempered by your spirit... You woke it, and will continue to serve... as its master... for all eternity..." Hylia broke down into a sobbing mess, her tears falling on the lifeless body of her Hero. "This is because... you deeply loved the land of Hylia, and all it's people... as I do. But it is because of this that your life was full of suffering... I watched you... and felt your pain like a knife through my body..."

Hylia held her Hero's hand and squeezed it tightly, trying hard to regain her composure. She clenched her jaw shut, but the tears wouldn't stop. "I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on...! I will shed my divinity! The next time we meet... I wish to stand before you as a simple being! Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger, we shall be reborn!" The Goddess yelled at the sky, the same sky she will see as a being of Hylia.

"If that is the case..." A soft voice spoke, breaking Hylia away from her sorrow only for a moment. She looked up to see Nayru standing before her, the Goddess' features racked with sadness. Nayru held out her hand, revealing her piece of the Triforce. "I will give you this. You will need this for what you are to do in the future, sister Zelda."

Hylia's eyes widened in surprise, her tears ceasing. "B-but... Sister Nayru..." She tried to reason with her sister, only to hushed to silence.

"No, no. I will give this to you whether you like it or not. If you are to become a being of Hylia, I wish for you to be the one to hold my virtue of the Triforce." Nayru grabbed one of Hylia's hands, placing the golden triangle in the trembling Goddess' palm.

Hylia smiled softly. "Thank you, sister Nayru..."

xxxXxxx

The sound of hurried footsteps were the only things to be heard within the quiet temple of the Goddesses. Nayru was running through the corridors, looking everywhere for her sisters. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen very soon.

"Sister Farore! Sister Din!" Nayru called aloud, panic evident within her voice. Within only a few seconds, the two Goddesses were before her, stopping Nayru in her tracks, with confused looks on their faces.

"What is the matter, Sister Nayru?" Farore asked, her head cocking to the side in curiosity. "Did-"

"Did that damn brat reject another one of your helpers?" Din inquired, her face gaining an uninterested yet irritated look, placing her hand on her hip. Nayru nodded quickly in response. "Ugh. Then just send another one you deem fit for the job and keep trying!"

Nayru shook her head in disapproval. "That is the case, sister Din. There is no one else fitting for the job in this universe! We've already tried all of them!" Nayru explained hurriedly. "What are we to do?! The reincarnation of Demise is going to return in a year and a half! And if the Chosen Hero of this time continues to refuse the help I am sending him to get himself together, Hyrule may be destroyed!"

"He is refusing help because he does not know this, sister Nayru," Farore added. "And he just finished fighting the same reincarnation a few months ago. Of course he's suffering from this mentally. Especially since the Princess sent him back in time. He does not get any credit. That can do a lot to a person... Fighting so hard, only to have people not even know what you had done for them..."

Din slapped her fist into her other hand's palm. "I've got it! If there's no one suitable for the job in this universe, why don't we just take someone from another?" She suggested, a large smile on her face. "I mean, Farore, that's one of your abilities, right? The ability to view into other universes?" Farore nodded in response; her face had "surprised" written all over it.

"O-okay... sure."

xxxXxxx

Nayru viewed through the holographic map that was in front of her, being projected by Farore. It was of the universe their creator lived in. They figured that, since they were created by someone from this universe, there must have been someone suitable for Nayru's job. Said Goddess knitted her brows in concentration. "I think I may have it..." She mumbled.

Din groaned. "Finally! Let me see your list, Nayru." Farore moved her hands toward Din to let the map face her, a list of suitable humans on the left. Din scrolled through it quickly, only looking at the photos of each human. "Nayru, listen to me! Most of them are just adults! We need to send someone his age! It'll make things easier." This fact was true. Most of the list was just adults.

"How?" Farore inquired innocently.

Din shrugged. "Kids around the same age tend to understand each other better, I guess."

Nayru cleared her throat to get her two sister's attention. She closed her eyes, breathing out slowly. "I understand, sister Din, but there are not many on this list that are his age. And, even if they are, children do not know much about things like this, and we are much too busy balancing this universe to do this job ourselves..."

"If they don't know much about that stuff, then why are they on the list?" Din mocked, quirking an eyebrow. "Let's just give a shot, come on!" Farore nodded happily in agreement. Din then scrolled back to the very top of the list and scrolled a little more slowly, searching to a photo a child that looked around the young Hero's age. Her gaze landed on a girl only a year younger than him. "Here we are! Let's try her!" Din shouted excitedly. Nayru walked behind Din to glance at who she had chosen.

Nayru felt annoyed. "You just chose the first child on the list, sister Din." She told her sister, crossing her arms.

"That may be the case, but let's just do it anyways. We can't afford to waste time."

 **xxxXxxx**

 **I have a bunch of voice headcannons for the Goddesses:**

 **Nayru: Susan Egan (Rose Quartz from Steven Universe, Megara from Hercules) or maybe Erica Luttrell (Sapphire from Steven Universe)**

 **Din: Carrie Keranen (Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill La Kill English Dub)**

 **Farore: Cherami Leigh (Elizabeth Midford from Black Butler English Dub)**

 **Hylia: Aimee Mann (Opal from Steven Universe)**

 **"But nobody spoke" was a reference to "But nobody came" from Earthbound (I think) and Undertale, in case anyone was wondering.**

 **AND FUCKING "Your gentle, heroic spirit will live on..!" UNDYNE OKAY? "This world will live on...!"**


	2. Chapter 1: The Message

**I'm writing two chapters at once. One for New Brothers, and this chapter. Also, I have a huge feeling that Ada's (the OC of this story) theme would be the song "Sunset Lover" by Petit Biscuit. I mean, until I could possibly make one for her. Or not. Mostly not.**

 **I just think her theme would be quite gentle.**

 **Disclaimer: Memes.**

 **~~~I suggest that once Ada receives the "message" of this chapter, you listen to "Blue Diamond" from the Steven Universe soundtrack~~~**

 **xxxXxxx**

The sun shines down brightly on my small, weak frame that is currently paused mid-walk. I cannot stop staring at a boy's figure that is sitting behind the school's portable classrooms; shaking. My eyebrows quiver with concern as I build up the courage to ask the boy what is wrong, my shyness attempting to stop me with all it's might... But I'm not going to let it, because if I did, that boy would be all alone drowning in his sadness. That, I cannot allow.

My feet begin moving by themselves toward the boy behind the portable, my lips parting to let words pass. As I get closer to the boy, I notice he is crying by the way his breaths were shaky and broken. Before I can ask the boy what is wrong, however, a loud voice pierces my ears rather ungracefully.

"Oh, my god! Ada! There you are!" I am then bombarded with a rough hug from my only friend, Maddie. Well, she's not exactly my "friend". We switch from being friends to enemies quite often.

"We have gym next and recess is about to end! We need to change now! All the other girls have finished changing already!" She says loudly. Maddie takes me by the wrist and forces me to run with her into the school building, refusing to halt no matter what I say about the boy behind the portable. "Whatever!" She dismisses, waving her hand in the air.

xxxXxxx

After changing into our gym uniforms, Maddie and I direct our paths to the gymnasium, sitting next to each other on the floor as the School's gym teacher Mr. Cony, begins checking the attendance list. During this Maddie and I start a meaningless conversation, simply asking each other questions about things we heard on the news, or rumors that floated among students.

Abruptly, Mr. Cony's whistle sounds throughout the large room, his booming voice following. "Alright kids! Today we will start with 10 laps around the whole gym! Go!" He bellows, blowing his whistle once more. All of us stand and begin running quickly, bumping into each other as we do so, some students even tripping. After three laps I begin to slow down as my breathing becomes faster, my legs feeling heavy. Maddie surpasses me and keeps going, leaving me behind.

"Ms. Ninshade! Pick up the pace!" Mr. Cony's voice demands of me, causing my legs to move faster on impulse. In doing so, my head begins to feel fuzzy, and my body gave out immediately once my vision turned white. I crash onto the floor like a sack of potatoes, blacking out slowly.

xxxXxxx

"I'm sorry, dad." I apologize once I spot my father walking into the Principal's office. After I blacked out, they called him to come pick me up and take me home early for safety reasons, which meant he would have to sneak away from work in the middle of his shift, his co-worker probably covering for him. "I'm really sor-"

Dad sighs, interrupting me mid-sentence. "It's fine, Adela. It's fine." He answers shortly, and I could hear the irritation in his voice. He grabs me roughly by the arm, drags me out of the school and shoves me in the car, getting in the drivers seat and quickly speeding off. He then hit the steering wheel with his palm angrily.

"Why the hell were you doing gym if the teachers, and _you_ especially, knew you had a condition?!" Dad yells the rhetorical question. I flinch at his volume, cowering away in my seat. "Jesus Christ, Adela! I had to sneak out of work to come get you! If my boss notices, I'll be fired for crying out loud!" He slams on the breaks at the red light. The rest of the ride is completely silent, the tension between us so thick I could cut it with a knife.

Once we reach home, I climb out of the car and unlock the door with my house key, stepping inside and taking off my shoes as I hear my dad speed off toward his work.

Placing my bags down, I grab my phone from my pocket and head upstairs to lay down on my bed for a while before I start on dinner for dad and I; exhaling. Landing on my bed with a soft thump, I turn on my phone and start browsing through various social media websites, seeing nothing but constant posts about Twilight Princess HD.

After a long time of scrolling through the posts, I begin to hear a strange whistling noise, like a bomb being dropped from miles and miles above the area. I place my phone down beside me and scoot over to the window located directly on the right side of my bed, sliding it open and looking out toward the clear blue sky. I notice a small light in the distance, but think nothing of it. It must be a plane. As I turn back around to lay down once more, something pretty large hits me directly on the back of my head with a sickening smack.

I clasp my hand over the area the object struck, wincing in pain. "Ow..." I whine, rubbing the area as I look over and reach for said object. I study it in my palm. It was a sapphire colored crystal in a 3D diamond shape, each side decorated with intricate designs and illustrations. I rotate it slowly, running my index finger across the surface of the diamond-shaped object. Once I run my index finger across the strange symbol at the back of the mysterious object, it lights up brightly, triggering me to drop it to cover my eyes. Peeking through my fingers, I see the diamond-shaped object float a few inches into the air before stopping, the upper half of the object turning and coming off to reveal another blue crystal. The bright light dimmed as a more soft blue light emitted from the smaller blue crystal.

The blue light forms into the shape of a box, eventually revealing the figure of a woman with long flowing hair wearing a large robe. Her expression was dead serious. She began speaking...

"This is a pre-recorded message addressed to Adela Ninshade number 2-3-7 of Earth, dimension 2-F-5-L dash 5-X-G. I am the Goddess Nayru, and I have chosen you for an important responsibility in my land of Hyrule. The Chosen Hero of our land is in need of help, and time is running short. It will be your job to give him your aid." She said, monotonous. She paused for a moment before resuming, "You will have five minutes to pack your necessities. I suggest bringing blankets and a few clothing items, as well as any items that will offer emergency medical assistance. Once your time is up, you will be transported to the Hero's location, and thus your job will begin." The message ends, the blue light receding back into the crystal, and the large diamond closes. I stare blankly at the wall, confused.

The name Nayru really rung a bell in my head, first of all. So did Hyrule. Brushing those thoughts away, my mind began panicking. I only have three minutes to pack my things.

"Oh no." I say, jumping off of my bed and grabbing my black duffle bag and shoving two fleece blankets inside. I run to my closet and grab a few books from my bookshelf located to the left inside my closet. I then scurry downstairs, putting on my shoes, grabbing the first aid kit from the kitchen, my jacket from the coat hanger by the door, a few packs of Advil from the bathroom in case of headaches or something, and a pencil and notepad from the living room.

Dashing back upstairs, I place my current items into the bag and begin raiding my dresser for some clothes, choosing a simple shirt and some pants, underwear, etc. I shove those within the bag, standing up from my spot on the floor with the duffle bag on my shoulder. After a moment, the blue crystal begins glowing again, the light enveloping my body.

 **xxxXxxx**

 **AAAAAAAA there's the new chapter! The reason why Ada is perfectly fine with this will be revealed later, so please don't worry.**

 **(Mr. Cony's theme is fucking Sinken from Mogeko Castle I bet.)**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **If you are reading this, please take note that Ada has a bit of health problems and is really weak when it comes to physical activity. She's prone to getting sick and can collapse quickly if out in the heat for an hour or so.**

 **~BlueDiaLex**


	3. Please Read This!

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for being inactive for so long, but I promise I'm not done writing yet! I just had some serious things going on, as well as my laptop breaking, my cousin from Spain visiting, and so on. I would just like to tell you all something, and I hope you are still willing to stick with my stories to see them to end!

I would like to announce that I am moving to Archive of Our Own, were I will be publishing- and hopefully finishing- these stories. I decided to move for reasons explained on my bio on AO3 (Archive of Our Own). You can find me there under the name "GenderlessP"!

I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for an update to this story, but I must say that the next chapter of this story will be coming out today on AO3! So, if you would like to continue reading this story, feel free to stop by!

See you Space Cowboys!


End file.
